


Истинный

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: тот Геллерт, которого знал Альбус — не тот Гриндельвальд, чья фамилия на первой полосе всех газет.





	Истинный

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с феста «На самом деле Геллерт из ДЛМ и нынешний Геллерт - это два разных человека, но Альбус об этом не подозревает. Открытие и последствия». Смерть основного персонажа. Очень вольное обращение с мифологией.

Изнутри что-то мягко толкает под ребрами, словно душа бьется от радости, и Альбусу кажется, что теперь-то он может что угодно. 

Над маленьким котлом поднимается зеленый дымок, и внутри его витков зажигаются алые искорки.

— Ты это предполагал? — Геллерт стоит рядом. Заглядывает через плечо.

— Именно. Ты был прав! Свойства изменились. — Уголки губ неудержимо растягиваются в улыбке. Вчера Альбус, все еще сомневаясь, поделился с Геллертом своими мыслями по поводу нового использования драконьей крови. Вместо того чтобы вежливо переформулировать «Не неси чушь» или смотреть с недоумением, как остальные, Геллерт предложил свой вариант. И добыл немного крови.

Если к капельке драконьей крови добавить перо болтрушайки и применить вторую формулу, то свойства действительно изменятся. 

— Геллерт, ты…

— Нет, это ты молодец. Я просто продолжил твою мысль. — Геллерт обнимает сзади, и они отражаются в старинном, тусклом серебряном зеркале. Оно молчит, но показывает что ему вздумается: Альбус становится похожим на тень себя самого, а у Геллерта-в-отражении под бледной кожей проступают вены и волосы блестят серебром.

— Ты прибедняешься, только когда кокетничаешь.

— Так и есть. — Геллерт отступает на шаг и тянет за руку, прося повернуться лицом. — Кокетничаю. Видел бы ты себя, когда тебе что-то удается!

— И как? — не понимает Альбус. Зеркало ничего особенного не показывает.

— Ты сияешь. — Геллерт медленно опускается на колени, глядя ему в глаза. И поднимает руки, чтобы положить их на бедра Альбусу. — Не знаю, как получается на тебя смотреть. 

— Ты будешь смотреть во время всего… процесса? — Альбус запинается, потому что Геллерт уже тянется к его члену. Расправляется с брюками и бельем почти незаметно, и вот уже его ладони на голой коже, где все более и более жарко и напряженно.

— Возможно. — Он улыбается, склоняется вперед и целует головку.

— Делай как знаешь, — выдыхает Альбус, — только не царапайся, как в прошлый раз, пожалуйста.

— Я все залечу, — обещают снизу, а затем члена касается горячий язык. 

У Геллерта клыки чуть более острые, чем нужно, они могут оцарапать во время поцелуев, но он уже почти научился их прятать.

***

— Я серьезно поссорился с одним человеком. И сбежал. Он пока меня не искал, но может решить, учти. — Геллерт перебирал в пальцах сухой лист. Солнечный оранжевый уже сменился бурой хрупкостью гниения и распада, и лес вокруг стоял обнаженным. — Хочу его найти потом, как станет можно.

— Что у вас с ним? — Второй сидел рядом, на том же поваленном дереве. 

— Совместные планы. Были, — неохотно уточнил Геллерт. 

— Расскажи. — Второй придвинулся поближе. — Ночь долгая, успеем. Я хочу знать, если придется столкнуться. 

— Ладно. Начали мы с магии…

Глубокая чернота сменилась тусклым серым обещанием рассвета, и Геллерт встал.

— Нам пора. Граница закрывается.

— Да. — Второй тоже встал. — Я разберусь, не беспокойся. Заберешь потом своего Альбуса.

— Хорошо. — Геллерт кивнул, улыбнулся, коснулся руки на прощание. Повернулся в свою сторону, глядя вглубь леса, сделал шаг. Второй нащупал в кармане рукоять, медленно потянул наружу холодный железный нож.

***

Остатки снега еще покрывали бурую землю, но Альбус не чувствовал холода. Ему казалось, что он горит, сердце не желало успокаиваться, как ни уговаривай, колотилось как бешеное, вынуждая дышать часто и жадно. Потому что записка на клочке пергамента была выполнена его рукой, запечатана его магией и упоминала то, что знали лишь они двое.

Возможно, Альбус сумел бы аппарировать и на другой континент, жди его там Геллерт; но встречу тот назначил всего лишь во Франции.

Геллерт появился красиво, как он любил: вышагнул из-за ствола дерева, словно вытек. На расстоянии Альбус видел его улыбку — широкую, виноватую. Это же именно он сбежал, не желая иметь дело с последствиями, скрылся; а теперь писал и просил о встрече и прощении. 

Альбус не рассуждал.

— Я виноват, — сказал Геллерт вместо приветствия. — Я испугался. Это было недостойно.

— Ты просишь прощения? — Альбус удержался. Не схватил сразу же в объятия, готовый забыть все на свете. Все же цена их ошибки была высока.

— Да. — Геллерт склонил голову — так, как это делает человек, в принципе не способный на такое, но встретивший что-то ценнее гордости.

Внутри что-то задрожало и лопнуло, и Альбус сделал шаг. Геллерт втек в его объятия, прижался теплом, выдохнул в шею.

— Альбус… 

Левый бок вспыхнул огнем. Альбус рванулся, но его схватили, не давая уйти. Палочка оказалась в руке сама собой, отразила чужое заклинание, швырнула отбрасывающие чары. Геллерт поднялся из снега — горящие глаза, перекошенный рот, сосредоточенная злоба, — наставил палочку и отправил проклятие. Альбус не мог дышать, но колдовать он мог, поэтому отбил заклинание в сторону.

Геллерт пытался убить. Колдовал мощно, но совсем не искусно, проклятия разбивались о щиты. Альбус не нападал с боевыми, не пытался даже покалечить. Он должен оглушить, задержать. Хотя бы спросить: почему?..

Получив цель, Альбус оставил оборону. Надавил, сплетая сложную вязь чар вокруг Геллерта. Пусть не аппарирует, не уходит, ему надо спросить…

Геллерт отступил, потом еще и еще. У него получалось хуже, и сияющий контур почти сомкнулся над ним, когда Геллерт отчаянным усилием рванулся, разбил чары и исчез, прикрывая свой отход мощной отбрасывающей волной.

Альбус опустил палочку. На взрыхленный снег медленно опустилось подломившееся во время их боя дерево, шурша, легло голыми ветками на землю. 

По боку пробегали алые сполохи; наверное, это должно было быть больно, но Альбус не чувствовал, даже глядя на след проклятия в упор. Вчера он экспериментировал с амулетами, взял пробный образец с собой, хотел еще посмотреть после… Медное колечко расплавилось, испарилось, но сработало, поглотило удар, что должен был стать смертельным.

Вряд ли Альбус сможет повторить этот образец. 

Он повернулся и пошел по снегу прочь, словно собирался пешком дойти до Англии.

***

Гриндельвальд. Имя кануло, будто его и не было, затаилось, годами не давая о себе знать.

Прежде чем появится во всех газетах.

Дети тех, кто был с Альбусом на одном курсе, закончили Хогвартс. 

Имя повторялось все чаще. Гриндельвальд, Гриндельвальд, Гриндельвальд.

Молодой Геллерт пристально глядел на Альбуса из зеркала, в которое тот старался не смотреть.

А потом Альбусу в руки попала их клятва на крови. Геллерт унес ее, сохранил, не взял с собой в февральский лес в тысяча девятисотом, но взял в амфитеатр.

Альбусу хотелось спрятать ее подальше, как зеркало. Но вместо этого он сидел в пустой ночной лаборатории Хогвартса.

Долго вертел в руках флакончик, перед тем как взять палочку и наложить первое диагностическое заклинание. Серебристая мгла вспыхивала красным при каждом касании, две алые капли танцевали в глубине, не отдаляясь и не расставаясь.

Может, это вообще не тот флакончик? Подделка, приманка.

Альбус не сомневался, но должен был проверить.

Чары, слитые воедино их кровь и магия, из которых появилось физическое воплощение, отреагировали как полагается на первое заклинание. И на второе. Альбус наложил более серьезное, и в отзвуке послышалась фальшь.

Палочка дрогнула в руке. Альбус перепроверил. 

Это был тот самый кулон. А кровь не та.

Кто-то безмерно похожий, с почти таким же рисунком магии — столь необычной, что Альбус больше никогда ни у кого такой не видел — был вторым владельцем амулета. Действующим владельцем, заменившим кровь Геллерта на свою и настроившим на себя чары. 

Но он не был Геллертом, точно, абсолютно; Альбус видел это так отчетливо, как грубую ошибку в простейшей формуле. 

Он медленно положил амулет на стол и встал. Отошел к окну.

Чужак, человек со стороны не смог бы занять место Геллерта в клятве на крови. Для этого нужно быть по меньшей мере братом-близнецом. Или кем-то вроде.

Сунув в карман амулет, Альбус закрыл за собой дверь лаборатории. По коридорам Хогвартса он шел, ничем не подсвечивая дорогу — достаточно лет проведено в этом замке-крепости, чтобы знать его каменные внутренности. 

Достаточно лет, в течении которых Геллерт не приближался не то что к замку — к Британии. Больше не пытался выманить и действовал издалека. Боялся? 

Наверное. Альбус тоже боялся. Не был уверен, что сможет поступить правильно, оказавшись лицом к лицу, не на все сто, и достаточно было малейшей вероятности, чтобы для мира это оказалось непоправимой катастрофой. 

В библиотеке было посветлее, лунный свет заливал ее синевой и серебром. Ограда Запретной секции узнала Альбуса, посторонилась, пропуская. 

Книги были тяжелыми и холодили ладони, металлическое тиснение почти щипало пальцы. Не темная магия, просто мощные, опасные чары.

Альбус нашел себе место, разложил книги на столе. Пару лет назад он открывал те же тома, искал, как обойти клятву на крови. Теперь — как обмануть клятву.

Пергаментные и бумажные страницы были безжалостны. Альбус подманил к себе еще несколько книг, держась спокойно и отстраненно, готовый проверять и перепроверять. Что скажут книги о двойниках? А о принципе созданий заклинаний-клятв? 

Но ни одна из них не оказалась милостива.

Чтобы перевести подобные чары на себя, нужно быть двойником или близнецом. И лучше всего — убить оригинал. 

Лучше всего. Смешная тень надежды. 

Но Альбус был согласен даже на нее, если речь шла именно о том парне, который сумел понять и разделить — и этими воспоминаниями Альбус вызывал своего Патронуса.

Что, если не он был в февральском лесу?

Альбус несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Начавшее было потрескивать пламя свечей успокоилось. Он коснулся палочки, указал на книги — и те послушно зашелестели страницами, открывая все ответы, которые могли предложить на вопрос «Как уничтожить клятву на крови?». 

С амулетом на руках и с подменной кровью в нем это должно быть проще.

***

Массивный и мощный, Нурменгард башней уходил в небо. 

Геллерту ведь не понравилось бы. Он любил совсем другое.

Альбус, небрежно закрыв себя чарами от сшибающего все живое горного ветра, смотрел на замок. Скрывающие чары он уже распутал.

Десятки лет у него не было возможности действовать в полную силу, десятки лет он скрывался, опасаясь подойти ближе и быть снова затянутым в Геллерта, как тогда, потерять все ориентиры и согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы вместе… 

А это даже был не Геллерт!

Альбус бы кричал, если бы не был сосредоточен на том, чтобы обойти защитные заклинания. Он бы просто ударил, снес их волной, так, чтобы уродливый замок задрожал и треснул, посыпался камнями… 

Но тогда двойник мог бы сбежать. Аппарировать, и снова пришлось бы его искать. Альбус бы настиг, конечно, настиг, но зачем же откладывать.

Потускневший, лишенный силы и крови фиал клятвы мертвым украшением висел на груди.

Никакие последователи его не интересовали. Мимо них Альбус прошел невидимой тенью, лишь выяснив, где двойник. Замер перед высокими резными дверями, прикрыл глаза.

Ну, вот он и пришел. Сейчас все решится.

Альбус обрушил на этаж Табу на аппарацию и распахнул дверь.

Тварь, притворявшаяся его Геллертом, подняла глаза. Вскочила и вытащила Старшую палочку.

— Где он? — к Моргане уточнения.

Двойник атаковал молча. Собрался змеей, легким движением кисти погнал на Альбуса живой огонь. Альбус развернул его на щит и насел в ответ: нельзя упускать ни секунды, нельзя позволить ему сделать портключ и сбежать.

Магия струилась и вихрилась, пыталась придавить Альбуса, победить, но дала ему ответ на вопрос.

Зная про подвох, он все понял. Она была не такой, как необычная магия Геллерта. Очень похожа, почти так же сильна, но… 

Это не Геллерт пытался убить его.

Альбуса бросило вперед, как на пламенных крыльях. Казалось, он сейчас сможет снести замок с лица гор одним мановением палочки… 

Щит двойника разлетелся с хрустальным звоном, Альбус оказался рядом, но добивать или дальше атаковать не стал. Ему нужно было всего лишь встретить взгляд. И ухнуть в память чужака, бешеным, отчаянным напором — что с ним? дай мне знать! — пробивая его окклюменцию. 

Лес стоял в оглушительной тишине, лишь сухие листья шуршали под ногами подходящих с двух сторон юношей. 

Оба появились из густых, непроглядных полос тумана. Они были очень похожи — светловолосые и разноглазые, но не одинаковые. 

У его Геллерта были немного заостренные уши. Чуток проступающие вены под кожей и…

— Привет. — Небольшие клыки показались при улыбке.

— Здравствуй.

Когда они оказались рядом, стало очевидно, насколько же всегда его Геллерт был потусторонним, нездешним. И насколько плотский, плотный его двойник.

— Какие новости с прошедшего года? — Они сидели рядом. В лесу стояла ночь — ноябрь? октябрь? конец октября? — но видеть это не мешало.

— Я не закончил для тебя школу, — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Прости.

— Справлюсь, — отмахнулся двойник. — Я вообще не слишком хорош в искусстве фейри, но это же тебе жить.

— Я так рад, что срок подмены истекает. — Геллерт зажмурился. — Смогу увидеть мать, и родню, и страну. У вас интересно, но…

— Можешь не объяснять. Я тоже не против вернуться.

— Мне надо рассказать тебе кое-что важное. — Геллерт наклонился, взял в руки сухой лист с земли. 

Воспоминание смялось, как бурая труха в его пальцах, швырнуло вперед.

Туман посветлел. 

— Нам пора. Граница закрывается. — Геллерт встал, оглянулся.

— Да. Я разберусь, не беспокойся. Заберешь потом своего Альбуса.

— Хорошо. — Геллерт кивнул, улыбнулся, коснулся руки на прощание. Повернулся в свою сторону, глядя вглубь леса, сделал шаг. Чужие воспоминания, такие яркие и такие бесплотные, могли быть невероятной мукой.

Альбус мог только смотреть, как двойник укладывает тело Геллерта на листья. Раны от железного ножа были похожи на ожоги, целые куски выгоревшей плоти. Двойник обыскал труп, забрал фиал клятвы на крови и спокойно удалился в ту сторону, откуда пришел Геллерт.

Нынешний двойник — взрослый мужчина, с волосами такими же белыми, какие были у Геллерта из отражения в старом зеркале, — разорвал связь. Или это Альбус прекратил его удерживать своей волей, и двойник воспользовался этим, чтобы напасть. 

Он был хорош. Он был силен. Колдовал так, как учили по ту сторону. 

Он убил Геллерта, и Альбус знал об этом. 

Никакая сила бы его не спасла. 

— Убивать будешь? — заговорил двойник. Он стоял на коленях в цветных обломках того, что было его кабинетом, в щепках и в каменном крошеве, отрезанный, отсеченный от своей силы всеми способами, какие только мог применить Альбус. И улыбался, а в глазах его не было страха.

— Нет. — Альбус наклонился, поднял Старшую палочку. Та теплом бузины легла в ладонь, словно она искала его, а не они — ее. 

В его сердце хватило бы ненависти на Аваду. Черной и душащей; может, ему больше никогда не избавиться от нее, как не избавиться от вины и потери. 

Но Альбус не собирался убивать из ненависти.

Только оставить жить.


End file.
